


Driving home for Christmas

by NYWCgirl



Series: It changed me [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: It is almost Christmas and Neal is still getting used to living at the revalidation center





	Driving home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> This fic is written as a timestamp in the ‘It changed me’ verse. It fills the ‘Runaways’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is a Christmas gift for Kanarek13, who inspired this verse with her art.

Peter is glad he has told his team to go home early. The predicted snow storm hit New York full on. Elizabeth cancelled her meeting this morning and they are both working at the living room table. Christmas carols are playing in the background.

‘Did you ask Mozzie to give you Neal´s lock pick set?’

Peter looks up, ‘sorry, I…’

Elizabeth smiles, did you ask Mozzie for that lock pick set?’

‘Yeah, he said he would bring it over. Together with the set of locks to practice with.’

‘Good.’

‘Remind me why we think it is a good idea to give Neal a mock pick set?’

‘The therapist said he should practice his fine motor skills more.’

‘That is why we bought him the Lego set. He is nowhere near the level of lock picking.’

‘Well, I think it is something Neal will recognize and will put effort in.’

Peter´s cell rings, interrupting them and Peter answers it.

‘Burke.’

‘…’

‘What do you mean, he left?’

‘…’

‘Yes, I am well aware that you are an open facility, but have you seen the weather outside?’

‘…’

‘No, I know he has a reputation of running. I will come over, depending on the roads and traffic, I will be there in two hours.’

Elizabeth is already packing stuff they possibly will need for their trip, food, drinks, emergency blankets, flashlight.’

Peter is packing his stuff when he sees Elizabeth with her winter coat and the supplies.

‘You didn´t think you would drive alone did you?’

‘Peter smiles, ‘of course not hon, let´s go.’

Peter clips the leash on Satchmo´s collar. It’s easier to take him in case they can´t make it back and have to stay upstate. While Peter clears the car of snow, Elizabeth has a quick walk with Satchmo.

‘We´ll first drive to the office and switch the car for an SUV.’

Forty minutes later, they are driving towards the north. The roads are relatively clear and traffic isn´t heavy, so they make good progress. It takes them just over two hours to reach the home.

It is beautifully decorated and when they enter the hall, soft music can be heard and a sweet aroma of cookies and spice fills the rooms.

‘Hi Peter, Elziabeth, sorry to have you worried, but you know how Neal sometimes gets and with this weather…’

Peter shakes the head nurse´s hand and Elizabeth hands over a basket with homemade cookies ‘for the staff.’

‘Thank you. Neal is back in his room. We found him on the road to town. He didn´t want to sit in the livingroom.’

‘Thanks.’

The Burkes walk to Neal´s room and give a quick knock before entering. Neal is sitting in a wheel chair that is pointed towards the television that is playing the discovery channel. A warm blanket is put over him , but he is still shivering. He looks pale.

‘Hi Neal.’ Elizabeth smiles, while walking towards him. Bending over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Neal studies her for a moment, confusion clear on his face.

‘You know who I am.’ She smiles.

Neal relaxes and he smiles.

‘Liz’bet,’ he slurs.

‘That´s right and look who joined me.’

Peter steps closer.

‘Neal smile widens, ‘f’nd me.’

Peter pats his shoulder, ‘I will always find you.’

Peter is a bit worried about the fact Neal hasn´t moved his body. He lifts the blanket and realizes they restrained Neal in the wheelchair. What hurts is not the fact that the medical staff felt restraining Neal was the only way to keep Neal here, but the fact that Neal hasn´t been able to free himself.

Peter leaves the room to find a staff member to ask if it is OK to take Neal to the living room where it is more Christmassy and they can bring Satchmo. His charge nurse thinks it is a good idea and follows him.

‘Hey Neal, let´s get you to the living room and so we can have a nice cup of chocolate milk.’

‘Cookie?’ Neal asks hopefully with big eyes.

‘Yes, Elizabeth brought cookies.’

The nurse removes the restraints and helps him in a fluffy bathrobe, not a silk one like he used to wear, but a thick warm version. Ever since the shooting Neal has trouble maintaining his body temperature. A pair of warm slippers, a blanket over his lap and they are ready to go.

Elizabeth already left to get the stuff they brought and to get Satchmo. Peter wheels Neal into the living room. There are only two other families, so it is cozy, but not too crowded.

Elizabeth enters with a happy Satchmo but once he reaches Neal, he is calm and gives Neal´s hand a slobbery lick, which makes Neal laugh.

Peter can see Neal doing his best to pet Satchmo gently, but his hand is clumsy. Satchmo just rests his head in Neal´s lap so Neal can pet him more easily.

They drink their chocolate milk and the cookies Elizabeth made. Neal proudly shows Satchmo to the other patients and their family. Peter and Elizabeth discuss their plans with the staff. Once they agree, Elizabeth goes back to pack some stuff and to get Neal some clothes. When she is ready Peter walks up to Neal.

‘Neal, it is time to go. They expect more bad weather so we want to go home before the roads close.’

Neal´s face drops and it is clear that he does his best to keep his tears at bay, ‘leave?’

‘Yes, Neal, we need to go.’

A single tear escapes and Neal clumsily wipes it away.’

‘Why are you so sad, Neal, I thought you would be happy.’ Peter looks confused.

Elizabeth enters the room with Neal´s coat, hat, gloves and boots. Neal looks at the items in her hands. It is clear he is at a lost and then Peter catches on. Neal thought they were going home and leaving him here.

‘Neal, we are taking you with us. I´m sorry that that was not clear.’

Neal is still staring.

‘Come, we will help you getting dressed. You are coming with us for Christmas. Mozzie and June will be thrilled to see you at Christmas dinner.’

Neal still looks a bit dazed, but does his best to cooperate in his dressing. It isn´t until they are going outside towards the car that Neal realizes this is real. He is settled in the back with his blanket and Satchmo is allowed next to him since they brought his seat belt harness.

Peter starts the car and they carefully drive towards the highway. Once they are on cruise speed, Neal is quickly lolled to sleep by the car´s vibrations and Chris Rea singing

 

 _Driving home for Christmas_ …

 

 

Merry Christmas everybody!!!


End file.
